Restraint
by MarianeHeart
Summary: Due to the upcoming Regiment de Cuisine, Megumi's nerves start to take over, but perhaps a small talk from her senpai might be able to relieve her. (Originally a one-shot, but decided to continue)
1. Pilot

**Author's Notes:** The events are inspired by Chapter 230: Aim for Victory, and even if you haven't read the manga, I think it's a nice read for a bit of Megumi X Shinomiya fluff. :)

 **Background:**

 _Tootsuki is currently in turmoil with the new school administration as Azami Nakiri tries to create what he seems to think as the perfect world of culinary cuisine. Most research societies in the school have been shut down, and dictatorship on classes and exams have been catered to fit into Azami Nakiri's unrealistic vision. Majority of the gang failed the promotions exams as they were considered as rebels of the academy. Soma, being one of the few who passed, made a bet to have everyone be re-admitted to the school if they win through an irregular shokugeki against the new elite ten. Megumi was also fortunate enough to be one of the few who passed as she can be an additional member to Soma's team. Now here they are being trained by renowned chefs, Jouichirou, Doujima and Shinomiya Kojiro._

* * *

 **Restraint**

It was grueling to be trained up to the core especially if you're under the wing of the Magician of Legumes, Shinomiya Kojirou. Megumi froze the moment she found out that Shinomiya will be directly training her in preparation for the irregular shokugeki. The memory of their unofficial shokugeki still haunted her, but if she were to win a challenge against the elite ten, she had to go through him...

Weeks have passed and the last day of training ended. While everyone left, Megumi stayed in the now empty kitchen. She sat down on one of the stools infront of the counter, hands almost praying as she reflected on her lessons with Shinomiya. One ingredient after another, one cooking technique after the next, and even through a wave of scolding, she was in utmost joy as soon as she was able to finally present a dish that made her mentor speechless.

After a daily surge of adrenaline over the weeks, her body was finally aware of all her exhaustion from the training. The pressure that comes with their plans of saving her friends and Tootsuki have been reawakened. The burden was there, and she was uncertain if she is strong enough to carry over this.

 _If it was any of the other girls, it wouldn't be this stressful... Erina... Alice... Nikumi... They have much more confidence. Yuki always has that unwavered positivity regardless of the situation... but they're not here... and they're completely relying on me now…_

The exhaustion, the pressure... They were about to come out through her eyes… Before the new wave of thought came, a scent of cranberry tea wafted through the air. The detoxifying smell abruptly cleared her mind. She followed the source which made her turn right up and saw Shinomiya about to serve her a cup.

"Are you saving your worries so you can lose and ruin me as your mentor?" he said coldly placing the cup of tea infront of her.

"No, that is not my intention at all!" she quickly replied flustered.

Shinomiya glared at her and sighed. "Drink" he commanded.

Megumi nodded. "Yes senpai... Thank you for this..." said Megumi blushing with embarrassment as she picked up the cup and inhaled the sweet aroma of the cranberry infused in her drink.

Shinomiya sat down on the stool beside her. He brought his own cup to his lips, and as he did, his eyes caught Megumi drowning once again in her thoughts. Not very long ago when he arrived, his presence made Megumi nervous, and now, she seems to have gotten used to him.

"Are you still able to remember the techniques I taught you?" Shinomiya asked.

"Yes senpai… I've tried to learn them by heart" she responded.

Shinomiya continued to ask her numerous questions, and Megumi answered all of them diligently.

 _Shinomiya-senpai… He looks like he's challenging me with what I know, but coming here despite his schedule, he must have really wanted to support us with our plans… but…_

Megumi remembers the pressure of the irregular shokugeki. If in any way she causes for the team to lose, the others will be dropped out of Tootsuki. Everyone's effort… Everything they've worked hard for... will go down the drain because of her...

Shinomiya continued with his questions. "And what would happen if you mix..."

"I'm really sorry Senpai..." Megumi interrupted. Her nerves spilled uncontrollably. Her whole body was shaking. "I can't help but think that I might disappoint everyone..." she blurted out with all her worries poured.

"I know" he replied casually. "That's a given"

"I'm sorry…" said Megumi once again with her voice trembling. "It's just that... Everyone believing in me… They believe in me so much, it scares me..." her voice echoed her fear.

"All the more reason that you should win." he reasoned. Shinomiya took a sip from his cup then continued. "A country bumpkin now turning to some rebel who plans to save her friends… You don't justify their faith in you by looking down at yourself"

Megumi's eyes widened with full realization. _Shinomiya-senpai is right... I shouldn't return their trust with self-doubts._

"Senpai..." Megumi looked up at him. Shinomiya stared down at Megumi with much pride with what they both have accomplished as teacher and student.

"Tadokoro, this challenge might be tough, but you already did your job strengthening your chance of winning by going through this training." he said.

Megumi showed a determined look and nodded. "I promise to do my best" she said enthusiastically.

"I expect no less" he grinned and went back to his cup to take another sip.

"Will you be watching us?" she asked with much hope, her fists balled up on her chest.

"Unfortunately I can't." he said sternly.

"I see..." Megumi dishearteningly lowered her head. It was only normal for Shinomiya to be busy with his new restaurant, but she somehow wanted him to be there. Shinomiya is a little scary but she wanted him to see her flourish through the challenge because of their effort. She wanted to show him that coming over to train her was not a waste.

"Tadokoro..." Shinomiya turned to fully face her and cupped her chin up so their eyes can meet.

"To witness how much you've grown... perhaps it was worth the trip." he said.

Megumi's heart pounded as Shinomiya's palm rested on the side of her face. Her doubts were replaced with the warmth and comfort of her senpai's touch. Megumi's heartbeat quickened with her blood rushing up to her as her senpai brushed her cheek with his thumb. They gazed at each other for a while. Megumi's mind thought that this should not be happening... but it feels... right... and pleasurable...

"If Tootsuki ever fails to keep you, then I will take you as my responsibility" he said with much empathy.

"Senpai..." she barely uttered. She broke their gaze and his hold by looking down and nodding. "Thank you..."

Shinomiya smiled and tapped Megumi's head. "I should head off then. Clean this up for me" he said imperatively. He stood up and shoved the empty cup towards her. He started walking towards the door.

Megumi had so much to say. Is thank you enough? It might be some time before she sees him again.

She took a deep breath and with courage she called out. "Senpai!"

Shinomiya looked back.

"Shinomiya-senpai… When I win, please promise to come back..." she pleaded. "Come back so we can cook together..."

Shinomiya smiled "I'll see you soon then." and he walked out of the room.

Megumi touched her cheek then took a few more sips from her cup.

At the halls outside the kitchen, Doujima was waiting for Shinomiya. His arms crossed and his back resting on the wall.

"You don't seem to be ready to leave" Doujima teased.

"I've stayed here for too long" answered Shinomiya passing by him.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them. That includes Tadokoro."

Shinomiya just smirked.


	2. After the Regiment de Cuisine

AUTHORS NOTE: Since Shokugeki no Souma ended in the manga, I have decided to continue this story of little fluffs between Shinomiya and Megumi, 'cause, why not?

I have patterned my stories in line with the manga, so it might contain spoilers if you have not been following the events there.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

AFTER THE REGIMENT DE CUISINE

 _It's my turn. Wish me luck, Coach..._

That was the last message he received from Tadokoro Megumi. That was yesterday, and that made him quite anxious of the results. How hard was it for her to send him a message?

Since he finished training the Tootsuki rebels for the Regiment de Cuisine, he and Megumi continued to have constant communication. Usually it was her seeking encouragement, which he would reply with _"Are you kidding me? Didn't I train you to be better?"_ or _"I will personally kill you if you humiliate me infront of everyone!"_

Their conversations were not completely about that... Some days, she will just send him a message hoping he has eaten breakfast or dinner to recuperate from all the energy lost running his kitchen. Other times, they were simple greetings. That would have normally irritate him, but, somehow, it was always something he would look forward to.

Since the beginning of the Regiment de Cuisine, he has been receiving quick updates of the bouts.

It may not be worth worrying, but he could not deny that even in the slightest interest that he wanted to find out whether their hard work paid off. He already did what he could to train her, and he shouldn't be thinking if they won or not... Not that it was important... Not really... _How many times does she have to receive threats of expulsion from the school anyway?_

This was mainly the reason he was unfocused the whole day, and that annoyed him.

He checked over his phone again. It was like that almost every minute when he came home.

 ** _I'll take responsibility..._** He remembered himself say that if ever she gets kicked out of Totsuki, but only because he couldn't bear the thought of her failing despite their training... or...

A flash of Megumi's smile popped into his mind. It was that victorious smile after she finally got a hand of Beurre Monte, one of the techniques he taught her to boost her chances of winning at the bout. When she served one of her successful test dish using that technique, her personality came through her cooking, and brought him to tears again like her Rainbow Terrine.

It would truly be a waste if Totsuki gives up someone like her... but if she loses, it may not be bad to take her into his restaurant.

 _She can just be there... I'll watch her grow while she makes that gutsy face at every successful recipe she'll come up with._

Shinomiya glanced at the clock and it was almost midnight. He should be getting updates on the results by now.

His phone finally beeped, but to his disappointment, it was just a message from Doujima.

 _Doujima: The rebels won. They get to stay at Totsuki._

Somehow that gave him a sense of relief. He imagined Megumi with that dumb look on her face almost in tears yet looking well-accomplished.

More messages came in:

 _Doujima: Your students are inviting you to celebrate._

 _Yukihira: Master Shinomiya, we won! Thanks for all your help!_

 _Yukihira: Come over to our victory party! We'll send you the details later._

From the time he read the messages up until he was done prepping for bed, he had expected to hear from Tadokoro, but never heard from her.

* * *

The party was held at The Nakiri family mansion.

It was very much more like a gathering when he came in. The Totsuki alumnis were on one corner. Some of the students were on one side playing some sort of a tabletop game, while the others were rounded up around a television watching a replay of the Regiment de Cuisine.

"Master! You finally arrived!" Yukihira welcomed him.

"Stop calling me master!" he scowled.

Yukihira grinned.

Not far behind him was Dojima and Sanzaemon-san who both greeted him.

The conversation among the adults have begun, with Sanzaemon-san sharing his administration duties being turned over to Erina, as well as the future of the student rebels, who are now in a more favorable state in school.

It was not long though, that Shinomiya heard Tadokoro's name. He turned around, and found the screen showing a recap of her bout against Akanegakubo Momo.

Megumi had that stupid determined look on her face that annoyed him.

It was fast-forwarded to the meals being served. It was Tadokoro's turn, and she presented... a dorayaki.

He smirked. She still ended up making something within her comfort zone.

In a while, that's when he found out that she lost.

Analyzing it, her performance was not that bad. It was not a clean sweep either as the judges had a mixed decision for the winner, but clearly, he could tell that the odds were just really in favor of the opponent, which is unfortunate for Tadokoro.

Clearly this was the reason why he never received a message from her.

"That sure gave an imprint on Akanegakubo Momo." said Dojima. "Tadokoro did not win, but that still made her a winner."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well... It will be announced later, but there is no harm telling you ahead of time." said Sanzaemon-san.

* * *

"Oh. I think she's at the kitchen right now." said one of Megumi's friends.

Shinomiya ended up feeling impatient and stepped out heading towards the kitchen.

As soon as Shinomiya entered the room where Megumi was, she sprang up, then had the same paralyzed expression as she had before he trained her back then.

"Coach..." she uttered in fear.

Shinomiya's frustrations died down, but the air was tense between them, and it was filling the empty room.

"Were you planning to hide from me the whole night?" he said placidly.

Shinomiya approached her and held her chin up forcing her to look at him.

Megumi finally looked straight at him, but she did not endure. She stepped back shying away from him.

"I'm sorry, senpai... I just can't..." she said shaking.

Her eyes were brimmed with tears. Then and there Tadokoro burst uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, senpai... I'm really sorry..." she hardly said through her sobs. "I did everything I could... but it wasn't enough."

Her hands covered her face with so much shame. It was a devastating sight, and she is more helpless now than when he once told her that her recette did not pass.

What to do now? Should he leave her alone? She looks like she is about to crumble though...

Shinomiya was asking himself. Would it be bad if he reached for her shoulders and let her be in his arms... then she can stay there just until she can get a hold of herself. Would that console her?

He took a step forward. His right arm lifted itself unconsciously all ready to follow those thoughts.

 _She's just a student..._ The thought came in at the last second, and that made him freeze.

Megumi noticed Shinomiya's hand stretched out towards her, a couple of inches from her head.

"Senpai?" she said puzzled halting her sobs.

Shinomiya simply had the palm of his hand rest on Megumi's head. It was like that last time...

He sighed. "You sure got guts serving dorayaki."

She remained silent as Shinomiya started tucking the loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

"You would not hear the end of it if you humiliated me during that bout... but... I guess it's not too bad. You're still staying at Totsuki."

"But senpai... I... wanted to make you proud." she said disheartened.

"I had my losing battles as well. You can't be the greatest chef in every cuisine, so you can stop being hard on yourself." he said as his finger tried to wipe the tears from her eye. "Isn't it enough that you get to stay with your friends?"

Megumi held his hand that was resting on her cheek. She smiled and took in the comfort as she nestled herself in his large hand.

Shinomiya then let himself follow his intentions earlier, pulling her in until she landed on his chest.

 _It's just to make her feel better... Nothing else..._

He could smell a scent of vanilla in her hair as he enclosed her in comfort. It was overwhelmingly... nice... and... intoxicating, like he was about to be swallowed in her warmth.

He kept it all to himself in silence, and neither pulled away from the other.

* * *

"The last seat of the Elite 10 goes without a doubt, to Megumi Tadokoro." announced Erina.

To Shinomiya's dismay, his moment earlier with Megumi got cut when her friend, Yuki, came in the room calling for her. They had enough time to back off before anyone else could see anything though. Close call.

Everyone on the floor cheered for Megumi.

"Go ahead. Celebrate." said Shinomiya pushing Megumi towards her friends.

Megumi nodded and joined the party.

"Tadokoro would have certainly taken a higher seat if she did much better at the start of her Freshman year." said Dojima to Shinomiya.

"Indeed... Her friends must be one of the reasons." said Sanzaemon-san. "Shinomiya-san you also did a marvelous job polishing our jewel."

Shinomiya did not say a word, and just watched Megumi who was painting the room with her happiness.

* * *

Shinomiya's phone beeped as soon as he got home.

Megumi: Senpai, technically we still won. That means, we can cook together as promised?

Shinomiya: Don't be too full of yourself, but fine. Pick a date.

Megumi: See you soon senpai! Thank you!

 _See you soon..._ He thought to himself. Her smile plastered on his mind until he fell asleep.


	3. At the Polar Star Dorm Kitchen Pt1

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for showing your support may it be through a comment, a favorite, a follow, or a private message. Truly appreciate it!

I don't even know if I should continue publishing these stories, but I am smitten over the idea of Megumi and Shinomiya getting together, especially after re-reading all the short scenes they had in the manga.

Anyway, I am trying to faithfully follow the timeline with the events of the manga, and since it was so focused on Soma and Erina, this is how I imagine stuff that's happening in the background... specifically this possible romance between Megumi and Shinomiya.

Let me know your thoughts!

* * *

 **At the Polar Star Dorm Kitchen**

Megumi's eyes were still closed when a sweet combination of chocolate and strawberries enticed her senses.

 _Meringue? Is someone awake around this time? Where... am I? Oh right... I fell asleep in the dormitory's kitchen after cleaning up... I just finished cooking a dish. It's such an important day tomorrow..._

Megumi's head was resting on her cooped arms on the kitchen table. The scent of chocolate and strawberries got stronger. She gradually half-opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but someone was right there sitting down beside her.

"Finally awake now, are we?" said a familiar voice.

Megumi continued to open her eyes fully then sprang up realizing who was glaring at her. "Shinomiya-senpai!!!"

Shinomiya was on the chair beside her with his head propped against the back of his hand as the other lazily pushed a box of chocolate and strawberry macarons on the table towards her.

Megumi panicked and started adjusting her hair pins to control the frizz from her sleepy state.

"But you're supposed to be here tomorrow..."

Shinomiya pointed out to the kitchen window and the sound of birds chirping can be heard as the sunlight illuminated the room.

"Eeek!!!" Megumi squeeled and glanced at the clock. "Aaaaah!!!""

It was already 10am.

"No no no no no... I was taking a nap and..."

"So you asked me to come only to see you like this." Shinomiya said coldly. His eyebrows furrowed again.

"I'm sorry senpai! I was so tired... I didn't even realize the time..." she said. "Hold on for a moment and let me fix myself up. Make yourself at home."

She dashed out of the kitchen leaving her senpai behind.

Shinomiya sighed. She scheduled for him to come today but she seemed so unprepared. He even rescheduled his dayoff just to fulfill that promise that he'll cook with her. He scratched his head out of annoyance and looked around the room.

It seems like a basic kitchen, but everything is there as needed for a student to be able to cook.

He heard paper sounds on one corner of the kitchen. He turned around and saw an opened journal with the pages being blown by the breeze from the window.

Curious, he approached the counter to pick it up and started scanning the pages. They were full of experimental recipes. The notes were properly organized for convenience. It was written with a delicate handwriting, and the recipes looked more fragile each page he turned to. He had no doubt that it belonged to Megumi based on the contents alone. Local ingredients, preservation techniques, information on the local cuisine research society...

He turned the page to another with an overview of a monthly schedule.

 **15th** _Buy the latest issue of xxxx manga_

 **16th** _Remind about the vegetables from home_

 **17th** _Practice cooking for Shinomiya-senpai._

 **18th** _Shinomiya-senpai and I will cook together! Best of luck! Do your best!_

His attention was highlighted on the 17th.

 _Such a silly girl..._ Shinomiya smiled and closed the journal. It took a while until Megumi returned.

* * *

Megumi was begging for her hair dryer to work faster after a quick bath. She could not believe how she only intended to take a nap but ended waking up with a terrible bed hair infront of Shinomiya-senpai.

Come to think of it, how was he able to go in? and where is everyone? She was sure that at least Fumio-san would be here.

As soon as her hair was dry, she flew downstairs hoping to find someone. When she reached the dorm's main door, she noticed a box on a small table with a huge note labeled "Megumi Tadokoro"

There was a note taped on the box.

 ** _"Everyone left. Out for errands. I let your guest in. Behave. -Fumio"_**

 _Oh... That would mean senpai and I have the kitchen to ourselves..._ She blushed at the thought.

 _No no no it's just a thank you meal for training, and for last time..._ She could still recall him embracing her.

She shook her head and carried the box to the kitchen.

Shinomiya was cleaning his eyeglasses when she stepped in.

"I'm sorry for the wait, senpai." Megumi brought the box full of homegrown vegetables on the counter. "It is very timely that I received good vegetables from home." she said excitingly opening the box.

There were different types of produce. Shinomiya took a tomato and smelled it.

"These are very good." he praised and tried to take another type of vegetable from the box.

Megumi nodded happily. "Would you mind us using these?" she asked.

"I don't really mind..." said Shinomiya pouting. "...but are you sure your boyfriend wouldn't?"

He shows her a note from the box saying:

 ** _Megumi, use this when you cook with your boyfriend. Make him something good._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Mom_**

"Ah!" Megumi snatched the note. "I don't have a boyfriend!" she said mortified. "M-m-my mom only thinks so because I told her I will be cooking with a senpai. It means nothing!"

"So all this means nothing?" he said annoyed.

"Yes! I mean... No! I..." Megumi was too flustered. "I requested them for today..."

She rummaged through the box if there were any more embarrassing notes.

"You... specifically ordered them for us?" he asked a little surprised. He recalled Megumi's schedule in her journal about asking vegetables from her hometown.

"Yes... I wanted you to have a taste of home... My home." said Megumi with much enthusiasm, something Shinomiya does not see often.

"So you'll lead the kitchen?" he confirmed.

"If... that's alright with you senpai..." she said meekly.

"Let's see what you can do then." he challenged as he put on his apron.

* * *

"Yuki, I can't see!" whispered Ryouko who was trying to peek through the small round window of the dorm's kitchen door.

"Oi what's up?"

Both girls leaped all startled only to find Yukihira Soma behind them.

"Sssssshhhhh! We're trying to see what they're up to." said Yuki as softly as she could gesturing Soma to lie low. "We're taking turns to look."

Soma took a peek. "Huh? They're just talking." He squatted back down beside the two girls. "What are we supposed to see anyway?"

"Oh... Well that's different. I thought she was scared of him and now they're holding hands." said Isshiki who appeared out of nowhere peeking through the small round glass window on their dorm's kitchen door.

The three kouhais gasped.

They all jumped up and raised an eye through the glass to confirm what Isshiki saw.

"What is going on here?" Fumio was looking at them suspiciously with her arms crossed.

They all got startled and had an awkward smile.

"We're about to have lunch." said Isshiki smiling and almost unfazed. "I think Megumi is preparing it. Right guys? Soma why don't you call her to see if it's ready."

"Right!" said Yukihira taking the clue. "Oi Megumiiiii!!!!!"


End file.
